Such Is Fate
by Change Your Story
Summary: Alternate Universe. "{...} Inmediately after my form is destroyed, the rebels will be captured. The rebellion ends here." -Sapphire
1. The End of the Rebellion

Sapphire´d been called to Earth by Blue Diamond expecifically to share her vision of the future.

"My Diamond, I´ve arrived."

Blue Diamond spoke "Sapphire, tell me what will happen here."

"I foresee the rebels attacking the Cloud Arena. Before they´re cornered, they will destroy the physical form of seven Gems. Including two of my Ruby Guards and myself. Inmediately after my form is destroyed, the rebels will be captured. The rebellion ends here."

"Thank you, Sapphire" Blue Diamond said, relieved "That´s all I needed to know."

"I look forward to speaking with you again once I reform back on Homeworld" Sapphire said as she bowed to her superior. She then walked back to her Rubies.

Sapphire knew she´d be a faculty but it did not face her, she´d seen her whole life lay down before her a while ago and she´d already accepted all of it.

"What a beautiful place to build a colony" She turned to one of her Rubies, the one with a Gem on her hand. For some reason, she seemed to tremble everytime Sapphire spoke "I wish I could´ve seen more of this planet."

"Um... T-there still time." Ruby replied shyly.

"That _is_ a nice thought..." She smiled, that smile was gone fast thought "But NO."

"Why not?" Ruby asked.

"I can see the path of fate as it advances to it´s horizon." She explained "If the rebels are to be captured, and they _will be_ captured, the Earth won´t last much longer. We can prolong the inevitable but we can´t avoid it."

"How boring." Ruby whispered, hoping Sapphire wouldn´t hear her.

"Pardon?"

"Like... Knowing _exactly_ what´s going to happen each an every time. It´s boring."

"It is. But it´s what I was made for."

"I´m sorry, Sapphire."

"Don´t be. This is not your fault, it´s what I was made for." Sapphire then turned around, looking away from Ruby, who tried to do the same thing but failed and found herself staring at Sapphire´s back.

"BLUE DIAMOND, LEAVE THIS PLANET!" A voice could be heard coming from the top of the Cloud Arena´s Comunication Hub. "This colony WILL NOT be completed!"

All heads turned and all eyes focused on the hub but no Gems could be seen.

"It´s the rebels!" One of the Rubies shouted.

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"SHOW YOURSELVES!"_

Eventually, White Pearl and Rose Quartz revealed themselves to everyone. "We... Are the Crystal GEMS!"

 _"_ Right on Schedule." Sapphire murmured as her Rubies jumped to join the fight as one giant fused Gem.

Sapphire had always been intrigued with fusion and wanted to know what it felt like; but she knew Sapphires weren´t made to fuse.

The fusion was split by Rose and two of them poofed by Pearl while the other one lied down, face on the floor.

"Thank you, Ruby, you did your best." Sapphire assured her as Pearl got ready to poof her.

"No..." Ruby whimpered and begged but it was two late. Pearl´s sword had already touched her and it was only a matter of time before... **_POOF!_** And there.

"Sapphire... " Ruby cried and ran towards the blue Gem to pick it up. She held it tight and she held it close until she felt Pearl looking down at her with a terryfing scowl. She ran away before she could do anything to her.

"Yeah, you _better_ ran away!" Pearl shouted at her but, then, Blue Diamond appeared and poofed her from behind. She did the same to Rose and, then, she ordered one of her personal guards to break the both of them. They did it with no regrets, no second thought, no remorse. Ruby watched in horror and looked at Sapphire´s Gem as if it were the most precious, fragile thing in the universe.

"Well done,my Gems, the rebellion won´t be able to go far without their leader." Blue Diamond congratulated them. "I shall report this to the other Diamonds. You" She pointed at one of the soldiers who had broken the pair. "Bubble them. And make sure the poofed ones are kept safe."

"Yes, my Diamond." The Gem did as she was told and everyone else around her returned to what they were doing before the attack. Everyone except Ruby who ran towards Blue Diamond´s moving lair and shouted at her.

"MY DIAMOND!" She called. Blue Diamond turned around and, thought Ruby couldn´t see her eyes, she instantly knew that she was staring and it instantly made her feel uncomfortable. She showed her Sapphire´s Gem and gestured towards it.

"Ah, Sapphire" Blue Diamond spoke, her voice as soft as silck. "The most valuable member of my court. Good job, Ruby, I´ll see it that you are both on a ship to Homeworld before the sun goes down. And if anything, ANYTHING bad happens to her..."

"Thank you, my Diamond. I promise you, nothing bad will come to Sapphire. " Ruby interrumpted.

Blue Diamond sighed "...I hope so, because if not..." Blue Diamond slowly clossed her fist and Ruby gulped.

"Yes, my Diamond."

Little did Ruby know, Blue Diamond´s warning would be meaningless.

* * *

Ruby stepped inside the ship. It was smaller than the other ships she´d been in, as it only had space in it for two Gems. She looked behind her to see Blue Diamond nodding at her. She nodded back and the ship was off.

She sat down on one of the seats and placed Sapphire´s Gem in the other. She couldn´t help but wonder if Sapphire had predicted the sudden need Ruby had had for protecting her. Even she didn´t know why she wanted to protect her so badly. Sure, she _had to_ because the Diamonds had ordered to do so, it was her duty... But, why did she actually _want to_ regardless of the Diamond´s thoughts and orders? Was that wrong?

Sapphire´s Gem lift up and was sorrounded by a white light. _She´s coming back!_ Ruby thought and inmediately stood up like the soldier she was. Sapphire came back with barely a few changes in her dress, she was pretty much the same and, just like before, the sight of her superior´s physical form made her nervous.

Sapphire looked around, surprised for the first time in her life. She had predicted she´d be escorted to Homeworld by two of Blue Dimaond´s soldiers and reform the moment she was back in Homeworld. Instead, she was standing in the smallest ship she´d ever seen and right next to her was the one Ruby who hadn´t gotten poofed, saluting her.

"Welcome back, Sapphire, are you feeling alright?" She greeted.

"What am I doing here? Where are my Diamond´s soldiers? What happened?"

Ruby stopped saluting and reaised an eyebrow. "You mean... This is not what you saw?"

"No." She murmured, looking at the floor. Ruby didn´t know why the place felt colder now.

"Blue Diamond um..." Ruby didn´t know what she was gonna say but, for some strange reason, she didn´t want Sapphire to know she cared about her more than she should´ve "She... Her soldiers had... An accident and she sent you to me ins..."

"You´re lying."

"W-wha?" _Ugh, why does she have to be so smart? why does she have to be good at everything?_ Ruby thought. _Oh, right, because she´s the "One of a Kind Blue Sapphire". Whatever._

"Please, don´t lie to me, I need to know the truth."

"I... Didn´t want to leave you alone." She said, blushing "I was scared that something might happen to you while you were out of my sight. Blue Diamond seemed to have nothing against me scorting you but if _you_ have a problem with it..."

"It´s fine." _okay, **now** the room´s colder. Brr._

Ruby looked at her confused.

"I didn´t know you cared. It doesn´t botter me, thought, I actually find it... Nice of you."

"T-thank you?"

At that moment, they felt something hit the ship.


	2. Shipwrecked

"What was that?" Ruby asked outloud.

Another hit. They felt the ship losing balance. A block of ice appeared at Sapphire´s feet.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" Ruby was at her limit.

An arrow shot through the ship and went rigth to it´s navegacion courdinates. The ship was falling down. Another block appeared at Sapphire´s feet.

" _Sapphire..."_ Ruby cried. Sapphire couldn´t stand seeing her like this. It took all of her strenght to get rid of the ice; she then grabbed Ruby´s hand and jumped out of the ship before it was too late. " _NOOOO!"_

With her floating powers, Sapphire was able to get them both to a safe place where they could... Watch the ship blow up into smiterines. This wasn´t good.

"Yes!" They heard a voice behind them, they turned around to see a type of gem they´ve never seen before. Her height doubled that of a Pearl, She had four arms and four eyes, she had two Gems; one on her arm and one on her neck. One thing was for sure, she was holding a bow and arrow and she´d been the one to destroy their ship. Ruby would´ve destroyed her if she´d had the chance.

"What are you?" They both asked at the same time. The Gem gave them funny looks with both pairs of eyes.

"I´m a fusion."

"But... You don´t look..." Sapphire was more confused now than ever. She suddenly realized something. "Are you two _different types_ of Gems?"

"I am... Well, we are... Well... You got it"

Ruby was amazed "Is that even posible?"

"It is. But 98% of Gem population is kept from that knowledge. For their own safety." Sapphire explained. "Diamonds don´t want different types of Gems to fuse."

"Then why are you...?"

" _Because..._ We´re both Crystal Gems. Rebels. Anything Homeworld stands for, we stand against."

"You mean... Like Rose Quartz used to be?"

"Rose... _Quit?"_ All four of the fusion´s eyes looked sad now.

"Oh, she didn´t quit, alright." Ruby said in a very rude tone. Sapphire put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ruby." She looked at the fusion. For the first time in her life, Sapphire felt fear for what was going to happen. "Now, listen here... _You._ Rose Quartz... And her Pearl... Were broken... By Blue Diamond."

"W-what?!" The fusion asked before she started moving uncontrollably. Sapphire backed down. Ruby stood in front of her in a protective fashion. The fusion split, leaving two other Gems in her place.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?! YOU MONSTERS! MONSTERS!" The one who had her Gem on her arm shouted, tears in her eyes as she pointed acusively at Sapphire. The other one, who had her Gem on her neck, also had tears in her eyes and she put a hand on her partner´s back.

"Shh, Shh. It´s alright, Jet, it´s okay."

"No it´s NOT, TOURMALINE! We will not be able to fight without Pearl and Rose! We´re doomed!"

"Shh, Shh. Let´s just... Go... Tell the others, okay?"

She sniffed "Okay"

"Others?" Ruby asked "How many of you are there?"

"We were 12" Tourmaline explained "But now, it seems that we´re 10. You should be ashamed of yourselves. I hope you never get to Homeworld or... Wherever you were trying to get with that ship."

The two Gems started walking away. Tourmaline´s hand in Jet´s back. Ruby and Sapphire looked at them, then at each other, then back at them, then back at each other.

"WE´RE SORRY!" They shouted in unison. The two Gems stopped in their tracks to look at them for a moment. That moment was over quickly and they got back to walking until they were out of sight.

Ruby stepped away from Sapphire and asked, worried. "What do we do now?"

Sapphire shrugged. She´d known every moment of her life, how it would happen and when but, because of Ruby´s sudden gesture; she´d suddenly jumped the shark of fate. Everything over that instant almost wrong and new. She couldn´t see, she couldn´t move, she was... _**FROZEN.**_

"UGH are you doing the ice thing _again?!"_ Ruby asked, stressed.

"It happens when I´m not in a good mood. Not very often."

Ruby sighed. "I´m not in a good mood either." There was a minute of silence between the two of them, then Ruby spoke again. "We have two choices: We can go get the remains of the ship and repair it or we could go back to the Could Arena and tell them what happen."

They heard another explosion coming from where the ship´ve been destroyed. The first choice was not a choice. " _Cloud Arena!"_ They both shouted, once again, in unison. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Okay then." Ruby put her hands around Sapphire and lifted her up with all her strenght. Sapphire felt something weird tingling inside of her. It didn´t matter now thought. "Come on."

Ruby carried her back through the forest, both of them looking at the sky for signs of the Cloud Arena.

"Hey... Um, thanks for saving me." Ruby said after a good long while of silence. "Usually, saving Gems is _my_ job." She smiled widely.

"Your welcome." Sapphire smiled back.

* * *

After a long period of nothing but Ruby carrying Sapphire around, they heard a horrible noice that came from the sky and made them both very scared.

"What was that?" Ruby asked.

The noise came again and water came from the sky.

" _What?!"_

"This planet is more strange and fascinating than I thought it would be."

"We better hide." Ruby thought outloud.

They soon found a cave, lucky, as the Whatever It Was was getting stronger. Ruby placed Sapphire down on the floor.

"Alright, this should be good for now."

Sapphire removed her fangs so Ruby could see her eye. "Thank you."

Ruby couldn´t help but stare at her. She´d heard Sapphires had one eye that gave them their visions, that was the most important part of being a Sapphire and that´s why they covered it up, to protect it. She´d never looked a Sapphire in the eye before but now that she had, she knew two things:

One, S _he trusts me and knows I won´t hurt her. That´s great, I trust her too._

Second, _She is so...Pretty._

"Um... Ruby, you´re burning."

"What?" She looked down and noticed a patch of fire forming around her. She walked away from it and the water falling from the sky took care of it. It was getting colder so they made another fire, this one inside the cave. They sat at opposite sides of the fire, regaining forces.

"You´re not like the other Rubies." The blue Gem realized. "Tell me why."

"Oh, you mean, I´m not a self-centered, narcissistic brute? Thank you."

Sapphire laughed, hard but, then, realized. "You should not be talking about your fellow soldiers like that, you know."

Ruby shrugged. "It´s not like they´re here to return the insult. But believe me, if they could, they would."

"I believe you and, don´t worry, I won´t tell anyone you said that."

"Thanks." Then, the soldier came up with an idea. "Hey, let´s set this: Nothing we say or do ever gets out of this place. If you want to say something stupid, this is the time."

"Good idea."

* * *

 **It´s weird I haven´t received Reviews yet. Probably a bad idea to kill off Rose and Pearl but whatev. It´s just, I love reading people´s Review´s of my work.**


	3. Confidality

Soon, the light turned into darknes and they could only see their physical forms taking the fire´s heat and light.

"You still haven´t answered my question." Sapphire pressed.

"What question?"

"Why aren´t you like other Rubies?"

"To be honest, I have no idea. I´m sorry."

"What for?"

"For not being able to give you a proper answer, of course."

Sapphire felt something twinging on her and she refused to believe what was going on. "Don´t say that. Please... You know, if we´re really going to be honest with each other and keep each other´s secrets, I´ve always wanted to know what it felt like to have a question with no answers."

"It feels horrible, doesn´t it?"

"NO. It actually makes me want to know you better."

Ruby blushed and felt something rubbing her Gem. She smiled. "You know..." She laughed. "You´re no like other high-class Gems either."

"How so?"

"Well, for one, you´re actually listening to me. And, for two, I... I don´fear you."

Sapphire was skeptical. "You... Fear high-class Gems?"

Ruby sighed. "I know, I know. GREAT, STRONG, FEAR-LESS, SOLDIER RUBY is afraid of something! I feel ashamed." She turned away to the wall of the cave and stared at it until Sapphire put a hand on her shoulder, sending shivers to her nonexistent spine.

"DON´T. Tell me more."

"I... Around them, I feel insignificant, like I´m just another easily replacable and spendable tool. And, at the smallest mistake, they can´t shatter me and nobody will remember me, I´ll just be another Ruby."

"That sounds terryfing, I´d never let them break you"

"I´ll never let them break _you_ , I promise"

Sapphire smiled. Ruby smiled back and said:

"Your turn."

"What?"

"I´ve shared something that´s important to me, it´s your turn now."

"I don´t know why I´m here."

Ruby jumped and raised an eyebrow. "Because I´m an idiot. I let this happen to you and I just _KNOW_ the moment Blue Diamond sees me she´s going to try and break me. Of course, you won´t let her and that´s too nice of you."

"YOU´RE NOT AN IDIOT!" Sapphire shouted and Ruby stiffened, a little nervous at her tone. Sapphire realized this and breathed. "I don´t think so, at least. That´s not what I meant, I know why I´m in this cave but I don´t know why I´m alive."

"You´re a Sapphire, you were made to predict the future and help the Diamonds." Ruby explained in a weird tone of voice. As if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and did not need an explanation or clarification.

"But I never cared about that. Like you said, we´re tools, part of a machine that´s constantly working. And I know everything about the machine, making everything boring, lifeless and dull. I don´t think I´ve ever felt anything until..." She waved her hand at Ruby. "THIS started to happen."

"You just pointed at my general direction." Ruby laughed. Sapphire laughed too. "I´M SORRY!" Ruby shouted.

"I KNOW! BUT IT´S OKAY! I DON´T BLAME YOU!"

They laughed until it hurt them. Then, they looked at each other, stunned.

"Do... Do you ever feel alone? Even when you´re sorrounded by thousands of Gems?" Sapphire asked.

"Only every hour of every day." Ruby answered. "Except now."

They held hands, and squeezed them. It was the hand without the Gem, of course, Gem contact was way too intimate and, like fusion, forbiden in cross-Gems.

They touched foreheads and laughed until everything went white.

* * *

Sapphire opened her eye. Ruby opened hers. They were both surprised to find the other one wasn´t beside them. They both turned right, nothing but the darkness of the cave. They turned left, nothing but the dark sky and puddles of water being refilled by the second. They looked down and only saw the fire, which was dying.

"R-Ruby?"

Sapphire was surprised that her voice had changed. It was firm and soft. Nothing like the voice she had had an hour ago.

Ruby was surprised words were coming out of her mouth without her meaning them. Why had she had called her own name?

"S-Sapphire?"

It was Sapphire´s turn to be confused by the fact that she was talking but she didn´t want to speak. She was calling her own name when she should be calling Ruby´s. They both looked down at their Gems and were stunned.

Ruby was surprised to be wearing a black glove in one of her hands.

Sapphire was surprised that one of her gloves had dissapeared and the other one, as well as her skin, had changed color.

They both were stunned that they now had two Gems instead of one.

They both tried to stand up but found they had no feeling in their legs. They both reached down to touch them only to be puzzled once again.

Ruby found her pants looked shreded and torn, with holes on them; she also found that, while one foot was wearing her trademark black kick, the other one wasn´t. It was bare foot against the cold floor of the cave, it was surprisingly comfortable.

Sapphire found her legs weren´t covered by her long, dark blue skirt but by red pants. And it´s not like they were making a good job covering them anyways.

"hnnng!" They both complained as their new legs struggled to move and stiffened. "Come on! G... G-get up! I´ve got to find her!"

Eventually, they did manage to get up and found they were much, much taller now. They put one hand on the wall of the cave to make sure they didn´t fall. They kept walking until they were out of the cave and looked around.

The world was calm and in peace. The water still fell and it was still dark and cold but it was much more refreshing than the anarchy and chaos they both haad experienced not so long ago.

They looked down at a puddle of water to see a creature they´ve never seen before:

Three eyes: One blue like Sapphire´s, one red like Ruby´s, a third one in the forehead; purple. A nose that was exactly the same as Ruby´s, only double the size and lips constantly puckered up like Sapphire´s.

Her hair was short like Ruby´s but puffy and wavy like Sapphire´s. Soft, blue and red locks danced in her head.

The creature´s third eye blinked and Sapphire felt her future vision coming back at her while Ruby saw weird, blurry images of Gems she knew, shouting silent words at her. Nowadays, it could´ve been described as kind of like a silent movie. The creature blinked again and the visions were gone.

 _"WHAT?!_ What is this?!"

They realized the creature´s lips moved the same way theirs did and eventually came to the conclution that they were the creature.

"Is this...?"

Everything became white again and they felt their physical forms falling down in the muddy, wet, green substance bellow.

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! WOOOOOO! Hahahaha, tell me what you think.**


	4. The Question

"...FUSION?!" They both shouted at the same time and rose up, still feeling a little warm and fuzzy from what they had just expirienced.

Sapphire looked at her Gem, two single tears falling down from her eye. Ruby looked at her, scared, shocked and surprised. Sapphire gasped and looked back at her. Ruby blushed and shouted:

"GAAAH! I´M SORRY! I DIDN´T MEAN TO, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, PLEASE, DON´T HATE ME!"

"RUBY! SHUT UP!" Sapphire ordered her. Ruby shivered and became silent. Sapphire sighed. "Let´s just... Not tell anyone, alright?"

Ruby nodded.

"Good."

They went back to the cave and sat down just like they had before the fusion. Ruby looked down and realiced the fire had died so she started it once again. They cleaned all the dirt, mud and water from their physical forms and started feeling better.

"I´ve seen Gems fuse before but I had no idea that´s what it felt like." Sapphire blushed. Ruby raised an eyebrow. "I always thought... I never realiced that fusion..." She held her head down. "That you dissapear like that."

"IT´S NEVER LIKE THAT! Whenever _I´ve_ fused, it´s always been just... Me but bigger and stronger, I... I´ve never had a third eye before."

"I´ve never had more than one! It was nice."

It was Ruby´s turn to blush. "HA! Yeah."

* * *

Soon enough, the water stopped falling and the sky was filled with light once again. They decided to get out and continue their search for the Cloud Arena. Ruby offered to carry Sapphire but she refused so they both walked. Eventually, the sun moved once again and the dark came, but this time, the dark was followed by stars. They both sat down to look at them in awe.

"You can see Homeworld´s Galaxy from here." Sapphire realized and pointed at it for emphasis. Ruby just simply nodded.

The sun, the moon and the stars kept moving and so did the two Gems. Time kept passing but none of them ever forgot about that night until Ruby brought it up:

"Um, I just can´t stop thinking about it."

"Of course you can´t, we´ve never lived anything like that before."

"So, you hadn´t fused before?"

"OF COURSE NOT! I´m a Sapphire, remember?"

Ruby looked away, ashamed "I´m so sorry."

"Don´t be."

"But you´re here forever and it´s my fault."

"It´s not your fault,Ruby" She answered,reassuringly "You didn´t cause the ship to fall. Besides, if I´m here, I´m here with you."

They looked at each other, blushed and smiled. They held hands for the rest of the night. Finally, one day, they finally found the Cloud Arena floating above a river. Ruby looked at Sapphire with mixed emotions.

"There it is... Finally." She said, waving her hand which had the Gem on it in it´s general direction.

"Yes." Sapphire sighed. "You´ll never forget me, will you?"

"No, of course not." Ruby shook her head. They knew Blue Diamond would sent them on separate ships this time and they were, for some reason, resistant to it.

Sapphire easily managed to walk on water while Ruby sunck in it. They laughed and went back to shore, unsure how they would get there.

"I´ll never look at Rubys the same way again."

The red Gem couldn´t believe her ears. "W-why?"

Sapphire opened her mouth and was about to respond when she saw something behind Ruby. "DUCK!" She shouted and tackled Ruby to protect her from the creature and everything became white.

* * *

They looked up and saw the thing that´d been behind Ruby, a bird, was gone. They looked down and recognized their legs inmediately. They were fused.

"AGAIN?!" The fusion asked herself but there was no one to answer the question. The fusion then came to a conclusión; if Sahpphire could walk on water she could too so she started walking.

The fusion was back, she was someone and she didn´t know who but she felt like she was getting the hang of her strange new form. She stumbled and fell several times but she was on water so it didn´t hurt. She realiced she was very close to the Arena and about to get in when she realiced two things:

One, she was fused so she couldn´t enter the Arena. She had to unfuse.

Two, she didn´t want to unfuse and she now knew she had litterally no reason to come back. Ruby could easily be replaced and Sapphire thought it was better this way.

She looked down at her reflection on the water; she wasn´t a hideous monster, she was the combination of two beautiful Gems and that made her even more.

"Beautiful."

She turned around and started to run away without looking back. Whatever happened to Homeworld she didn´t even care, why be of use to someone if they aren´t of use to you? She understood that now. On Earth, no one would ever keep her from fusing. On Earth, she could slowly learn to discover why she wanted to fuse and stay fused so much in the first place. She could find the answers to a lot of questions and the answers would liberate her rather than put her down. The answer wouldn´t be: _"Oh, you can´t possibly want to be... Ugh, fused for longer. What you are feeling is wrong and we should supress it. It doesn´t make any sense and thus, it´s useless and running you down."_

No, that was not an answer, it was the exact opposite in fact. She wanted a real answer, she wanted Earth. And she was going to keep it that way for as long as possible. She was going to have her Earth and no one would deny it from her.

She suddenly realiced she was right next to a bush of flowers, She squinted, they kind of looked like Rose Quartz´ hair.

Rose.

Rose had been the leader and starter of the rebellion.

The ideas the fusion was now coming up with weren´t hers, they were Rose´s.

All this time, Rose´d been right. And yet she was now gone because of her. She pulled out one hand and started stroke the petalls of the flowers.

"I´m so sorry, Rose, you were right... You were so right." Water started coming from two of her eyes and the third one closed. Ruby assumed that was one of Sapphire´s powers and Sapphire was puzzled as to why the water was coming out of her eyes. But it didn´t matter, it was a clear sign of sadness and worthless-ness; both of which she felt because she would now be willing to follow Rose´s cause... But that cause didn´t exist anymore. "How can I make it up to you?"

Suddenly, she heard a noise that made her look up.


	5. The Answer

She looked up and recognized the two Gems that had fused to destroy her ship so long ago... Jet and Tourmaline, was it?

"You..." She said, staring at them blankly, the waterin her eyes slowly drying up.

"You´re a Garnet" Tourmaline said, her mouth hanging in awe. Jet just looked confused and defensive.

"W-what?"

"A Garnet, a fusion between a Ruby and a Sapphire."

 _Garnet. That´s my name?._ She thought. _Garnet. That feels good. Garnet. That sounds... Nice?_

"Y-yes, that is what I am. I am the same Ruby and Sapphire whose ship you destroyed so long ago. You remember us, right?"

"Y-yes." They were both now on an even bigger shock, if that was ever possible.

"Good..."

The fusion... Garnet, looked down and smiled. This was exactly what she wanted, what she needed. It sounded stupid and reckless, but that only made her want it more.

"... Because... I want..." Garnet looked at the two other Gems in front of her in hesitation but they nodded, wanting her to go on, apparently. "... T-to join... The _Crystal Gems."_

Tourmaline stood there motionless while Jet snapped. "THANKS TO YOU, THERE _IS_ NO _CRYSTAL GEMS_. WE DON´T HAVE ROSE ANYMORE, AND..."

"... ROSE WOULD WANT YOU TO KEEP FIGHTING!" Garnet shouted back. She paused, realizing her tone´d been too much and that the other two were now incredibly scared. "... Look, I am sorry if I ruined it for you but that is no reason to stop fighting for the cause if you still believe in it... Y-you _DO_ still believe on it, right?"

They nodded, Garnet continued.

"I believe on it too. Earth is a wonderful place where I can stay fused forever and I am not going to lose all that. I will fight alongside you and maybe then can Rose rest in peace. I will not pretend I knew her like you probably do, she was not my friend and she was not my ally... But I feel lucky of having at least met her once."

Tourmaline smiled and Jet´s expression brightened... A little.

"Welcome, Garnet."

 _One answer down. An infinity of several others to go._

* * *

 **FINALLY FINISHED! Now I can start putting my shit together.**

 **I don´t know if this counts as an open end, you guys wanna kill me for Chapter 1 already anyways so why care now, right?**

 **It´s been fun.**


End file.
